1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor such as for a hybrid car.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.